


Love Opens To Any Door

by milesabovepeter



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Wreck-It Ralph (2012), Wreck-It Ralph 2 Ralph Breaks The Internet
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: at little something for pride!





	Love Opens To Any Door

Elena had joined the room later and had been nervous about doing so. It made sense to her that she was: she wasn’t as big of a name, not on the same scale as the other princesses. Though almost immediately upon entering, she found her worries for nothing. The other princesses welcomed her with open arms and big hearts. 

It wasn’t long before she fit into the group like she had been there along. Swapping recipes with Tiana, trading adventure stories with Merida, keeping up her sword practice with Mulan, etc, etc. She felt at home here with these girls in little to no time.

And then came the question, that made her question if she didn’t truly belong.

“You’ve never mentioned a prince, Elena.” Cinderella said as she was knitting one evening.

“Oh! Well they aren’t exactly of noble blood.” Elena replied, somewhat sheepishly. 

“Let me guess a thief?” Jasmine and Rapunzel said at the same time, before sharing a look and laughing. 

Elena took a moment to think and shook her head. “More the sailor type, grew up on the sea with their parents. Though I suppose that has it’s own roguish charms?” 

Elena watched Moana, who was in a braiding train with Tiana and Merida, perked up at the mention of the ocean. “Was it love at first sight?”

Elena smiled at that. “Is it ever?” 

“No, not really.” Came the voices of several of them.

“So when did you know?” Belle asked, not even looking up from her book, “That they were the one?” 

“Silly as it’s sounds, it as when she–” Elena bit her tongue, as panic struck her features. There’s a quiet pause as a hush fell across the room. 

“They say love is an open door,” Anna offered, “Nobody said that door was closed off to just one gender.” 

“We won’t judge you for wanting to kiss the girl,” Ariel giggled. 

“I know I certainly won’t,” Elsa spoke up, “Why if I met another queen I quite fancy named Marisol.” 

“I KNEW IT!” Anna jumped up and shouted, skipping around the room. 

“Anna-” Said her sister.

“You owe me a pack of m’n’m’s, Aurora!” 

“ANNA!” 

Snow rolled her eyes. “Finish you’re story, Elena.” 

“Her mom had come home and had been offered another job. And while she grew up on the ocean, she told me that Avalor was her home–where her friends and I was. So when it came for her to leave, my heart broke into a million pieces.”

“Oh I’ve been there before,” Pocahontas replied. 

“I mean I got lucky and her mom say how upset she was, so they stayed but it was then I realized I loved her.”

“Well, we can’t wait to meet her.” Mulan said, and everyone agreed. “Have pride in your love and cherish it.”


End file.
